


Midgardiana insolente

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli amori della vedova [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Loki rivede la moglie in Natasha.





	Midgardiana insolente

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challege II:  
> Personaggi: Natasha Romanoff, Loki.  
> Prompt: erano simili, ugualmente freddi, ugualmente distanti da tutto e tutti.  
> Lanciata da: La Morte Fidanzata.

Midgardiana insolente

  
Natasha piegò di lato la testa facendo oscillare i boccoli color rubino e sorrise socchiudendo le labbra.

“Grazie per la tua collaborazione” disse. Loki sgranò gli occhi girandosi di scatto e i capelli neri lunghi fino alle spalle gli aleggiarono ai lati del viso. Raggiunse la parete di vetro della cella, vi appoggiò la mano e guardò la spia correre via. Corrugò la fronte ed espirò dalle narici. Si voltò di scatto e strinse un pugno.

“Piccola midgardiana insolente” ringhiò. Abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise, le iridi verde smeraldo gli brillarono.

“E’ la prima volta che qualcuno si diverte così tanto con il dio degli inganni” borbottò. Sentì dei passi e si voltò, vedendo il suo originale avanzare verso di lui. Il vero Loki si fermò, il rumore del metallo risuonava tutt’intorno.

“Rimani concentrato o Thor non cadrà mai nella trappola quando verrà” gli ricordò. La copia annuì, indietreggiò e si sedette al centro della cella.

“Cosa pensi di quella vipera così timorosa della sua nota rossa? Non ricorda Sigyn?” domandò. Il vero Loki indietreggiò e la sua figura scomparve per metà nell’ombra.

“Ricorda più me, ugualmente fredda e distante da ogni cosa e da chiunque” ribatté. Scomparendo totalmente nell’oscurità.

  


 


End file.
